Ben 10/Yo-kai Watch: Extraterrestrial Spirits
Yo-kai Watch/Ben 10: Extraterrestrial Spirits is a crossover written by Echoson. It stars his two most favorite things in the world, Yo-kai Watch and Ben 10. Any attempts at replicating Yo-kai behavior would be highly ill-advised. Plot Dangerous events happen in Bellwood every-day, but if you wield the Omnitrix, you could transform into aliens, strange looking, extraterrestrial beings responsible for some of the most bizarre things in the world. But beware, if an alien enters your life, things will never be quite the same... It was a nice sunny day out in Springdale. Summer has just begun, and we see our protagonist eating sushi with his parents. “This stuff is delicious!” Keita exclaimed, with bits of sushi flying out from his mouth. “Haha, glad you like it son” his father said cheerfully. “Because it’s the last one you’re gonna get…” he said manically. “Uh, what are you talking about, honey?” mom said in a concerned tone. “Oh yeah, I haven’t told you guys yet…” dad said. “Well, since your mother and I are on holiday due to summer, I’ve decided to set up a trip for us.” “A trip? Where?” Keita asked. “We’re going… TO BELLWOOD! HOME OF BEN TENNYSON!” dad said excitedly. “B-Bellwood?” mom said. “I CAN’T BELIEVE IT! WE’RE GOING TO MEET THE LEGENDARY BEN TENNYSON!” Mom and dad started fanboying and cheering gleefully, with everyone in the restaurant and Keita looking weirded out. Whisper, Keita’s self-proclaimed butler, then floated next to the boy. “Whisper, who’s Ben Tennyson” asked Keita. “Oh, him! He’s uh, uh…” Whisper said nervously, scrolling quickly through his Yo-kai Pad. “You don’t know, do you” said Keita, annoyed. “Do too! HERE!” Whisper said as he quickly hides his Yo-kai Pad. *cough* “Benjamin Kirby Tennyson is a famous superhero from Bellwood, America. He wields the Omnitrix which allows him to transform into 10s of thousands of alien heroes! He has defeated knights, zombies and even giants!” Keita rolled his eyes and made a pity laugh “Aliens? Right, next you’ll tell me that my Watch was made by unicorns”. “Big talk for a guy who has seen ghosts” said Whisper, annoyed. “Well yeah, but- Ah never mind. I don’t get why my parents are so excited to see him, though. It’s not like we are guaranteed to meet him.” Keita then stop talking for a moment before widening his eyes. “Could this be a work of a Yo-kai?” Whisper shakes his head in disbelief while Keita is searching around with his Yo-kai Watch “That’s impossible! I had never heard of a Yo-kai that makes people excited-“ “THERE!” Keita abruptly interrupts Whisper. The purple smoke clears around the Yo-kai and shows a butterfly-like entity “Whisper, who’s that?” said Keita. “Oh, uh…” Whisper takes out his Pad again ''“That’s the Yo-kai, Peppilon!” “Oh yeah, I remember him, should I beat him up?” asked Keita. “I don’t believe so, the hype is good when you want to venture into a different country, you know.” Explained Whisper. “I guess, hey dad, when are we leaving?” “We’re going to Bellwood at exactly… TODAY!” exclaimed dad. “WHAT? I HAVEN’T EVEN PACKED!” ''We then see mom and dad already in car honking at Keita'' “Hurry up, Keita! The plane leaves'' in two hours!” said dad. “Man, you guys…” Keita said with a sweat drop. We then transition to Undertown, Bellwood. Where Ben and Rook in the Proto-Trukk are chasing after Bubble Helmet who has stolen Mr. Baumann’s taydenite. “By the name of the Plumbers, please stop!” ordered Rook. “You’ll never catch me, suckers!” exclaimed Bubble Helmet, blasting away with his jet-pack. “You really need to work on your threats, Rook” Ben said, slamming the Omnitrix. We see a flash of blinding green light, as it fades, we see Heatblast. '' “Sometimes you just need to make a flame war” Heatblast joked, flying out of the Proto-Trukk. ''Heatblast flew over Bubble Helmet, dodging his bullets, he then shoots a couple of fireballs, shooting him down. Ben then reverted to normal, with Rook stopping by to handcuff Bubble Helemt. "I'll take that, thank you very much" Ben mockingly said to Bubble Helmet as he snatches the taydenite he stole. "Nice job, Ben" said Rook. "But with the low amount of crime lately, anything would be exciting". "I know, right?" said Ben, putting his hands to the air. "It's been forever since I fought a ''real ''baddie like VIlgax or Aggregor!" "Perhaps something might happen soon, it almost always does, correct?" Noteworthy Events *Keita and Ben first meet. Characters *Keita Amano *Ben Tennyson *Whisper *Rook Blonko Minor Characters *Mom *Dad Yo-kais *TBA VIllains *TBA Aliens Used *Heatblast Yo-kais Summoned *TBA Allusions *The intro of the crossover was a parody of the intro from the Yo-kai Watch anime. *The beginning part of the crossover is very similar to the opening of Yo-kai Watch 3. Continuity *TBA Trivia *The Anur Aliens (Ghostfreak, Whampire, Frankenstrike, Snare-Oh and Blitzwolfer) are considered "alien Yo-kai" so they each of them own a Yo-kai medal. *Keita's watch has been upgrade to allow other people to see Yo-kai after he shines the light off-screen. Category:Crossovers Category:Movies Category:Echoson's Stuff